Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1/Heat C
Heat C of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 was the third of five heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1. This was the third televised heat of the Dutch Battles, and was broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on January 14, 2002. Competing Robots Round 1 Botwork vs Maximum Torque Maximum Torque immediately tried to get in underneath Botwork, eventually succeeding, and pushing Botwork towards the arena side wall. Botwork escaped, and the two robots spun around, before eventually coming together again, Botwork causing some damage with the disc. Maximum Torque got in underneath again, and pinned Botwork against an angle grinder, but Botwork was released. After straying into a CPZ, Maximum Torque was heavily damaged by Matilda's flywheel, and was counted out by Refbot. Sergeant Bash gripped Maximum Torque, put it on the flipper, and when it landed, Matilda pushed Maximum Torque into the pit. Winner: Botwork Hammerhead vs Pika 2 The two robots came together, Hammerhead's hammer causing minor damage to the front of Pika 2. The two robots pushed against each other, Hammerhead securing blows on the wheels of Pika 2, damaging its mobility. However, Hammerhead got itself stuck on Pika 2, unable to move as its wheels were off the ground. Nevertheless, Refbot counted out the stricken Pika 2, and the House Robots closed in, Matilda throwing Pika 2 clean over with her flywheel, and obliterating a wheel. After being flipped by the flipper, Pika 2 landed the right way up, but it had long been immobilised - as had Hammerhead in the background, but it was nevertheless victorious. Winner: Hammerhead X-Bot vs Meshuggah As Meshuggah's spinning disc was not working correctly, the team left the safety pin in the disc in order to stop it from moving completely. X-Bot always turned to face Meshuggah, and briefly drove underneath it, but Meshuggah easily escaped. Meshuggah then drove into the side of X-Bot, and pushed it towards the closed pit, but this seemingly led to Meshuggah's breakdown, as it suddenly stopped moving. X-Bot kept its distance while Refbot counted Meshuggah out, and the House Robots placed Meshuggah on the floor flipper. Meshuggah was thrown across the arena, landing on its disc. Meshuggah was then held Dead Metal, which threw sparks while cutting into Meshuggah, before Dead Metal finally dropped the beaten machine into the pit. Winner: X-Bot Losers' Melee Maximum Torque vs Pika 2 vs Meshuggah Prior to the fight, Meshuggah was forced to retire due to technical issues, the second time in two Heats a robot had been forced out of the Loser's Melee after a failure prior to the battle. Pika 2 and Maximum Torque took to the arena and charged at each other straight away. Pika 2 got in underneath Maximum Torque, and did most of the early pushing. During one charge, Pika 2's disc shredded some of the underside of Maximum Torque, who retaliated with some ineffective axe blows. Maximum Torque then ran into Shunt's CPZ, but escaped unhurt. Pika 2 again attacked the underneath of Maximum Torque, who appeared to have lost drive on one side, and was left stuck by the pit, requiring just a small shove from Pika 2 to finish it off. Winner: Pika 2 Semi-Finals Hammerhead vs Botwork Both robots charged up their discs before charging at each other, Botwork slicing through the wheel of Hammerhead, who lay immobile, and was counted out by Refbot. Matilda attacked with the flywheel, taking two charges to cause damage to the shell of Hammerhead. Sgt. Bash pushed Hammerhead onto the flipper, where it was thrown into the clutches of Matilda, who pushed Hammerhead into the pit. Winner: Botwork X-Bot vs Pika 2 Both robots met in the centre of the arena with a head-on collision, but after this, upheld a period where neither robot attacked each other. After X-Bot became stuck on Pika 2's wedge, the Belgian machine proved able to push X-Bot onto the flame pit, but then left it alone until both robots collided over the closed pit. In response, X-Bot pressed the pit release button, and then drove under Pika 2's left wheel, and turned the robot towards the pit, but Pika 2 narrowly escaped, and attempted to push the lingering X-Bot into the pit. In the most critical attack of the battle, Pika 2 was then able to drive under X-Bot's lifter, and used its spinner to completely split the joint holding X-Bot's lifter together, creating a large gap in the weaponry. Pika 2 pushed X-Bot onto the flame pit again, and X-Bot lightly rammed into Pika 2 one more time before time expired on the battle. Via the decision of the Jury, Pika 2 was awarded the victory. Winner: Pika 2 Final Botwork vs Pika 2 Pika 2 was the first robot to pounce, pushing the side of the less manoeuvrable Botwork, who responded by landing a large blow to the front of Pika 2, which seemed to temporarily reduce mobility on one side. Recovering, Pika 2 opened the pit, and attempted to attack the side of Botwork, but instead was ambushed by Botwork, who delivered another couple of blows, one of which punctured a tyre, leaving it stranded on the flame pit. Valiantly, Pika 2 kept on going until the end, but it was not difficult for the jury to decide a winner. Heat Winner: Botwork Category:Dutch Series 1